Nuvens
by Liyoko
Summary: Refletindo sobre a vida, ele encontra as respostas de porque de ter recebido um destino tão... Trabalhoso. Ela descobre que as pessoas mais idiotas podem ser as mais interessantes. [ Temari x Shikamaru ] One Shot


"As nuvens..." - '_fazem movimentos suaves, e ao mesmo tempo, determinados. Tem a liberdade a que aspiro... Ser uma pessoa normal, viver uma vida normal... Tudo tão simples, mas tão distante... Putz, que vida que o destino me reservou... Um tanto quanto... Trabalhosa..._'

** Nuvens**

Estava lá, no mesmo lugar de sempre. No alto do telhado de sua casa, humilde casa. Aproveitava seu momento de paz, logo depois de uma missão em conjunto com a Suna. Sua sorte era que seus pais tinham saído para uma missão, então não teria ninguém atrapalhando seu passatempo.

"Que seja."

As nuvens navegavam naquele céu, tão infinito. Umas, mais apressadas, pareciam competir quem chegava primeiro seja lá onde for. Outras espreguiçavam-se lentamente, deixando um rastro que ia se apagando, até sumir, dando lugar a um laranja habitual daquelas tardezinhas de outono da pacífica vila. Cada uma no seu ritmo, no seu compasso.

Ao contrário de sua vida. Era um shinobi. Tinha vida mais complicada que essa? Que diabos de dia que foi escolher justo isso! Aquela não era, definitivamente, a vida que cabia a sua personalidade. Tinha que andar no ritmo determinado, sempre muito trabalhoso para ele.

Mas não podia deixar de ver o lado bom daquela tensa e perigosa profissão. Conhecera muitos amigos, pelos quais podia mudar completamente. Inclusive seu melhor amigo, um ótimo ninja (pelo menos no ponto de vista dele), que sempre o apoiou. Também conheceu coisas que nunca experimentara antes, conheceu pessoas que tinham personalidades totalmente opostas a sua. Não que isso fosse bom, para ele era indiferente, mas chegava a ser um ponto positivo, talvez.

Ah... Como era bom ficar ali, sem nada para fazer, sem preocupações para ter. Ele e as nuvens. Não importava onde... Na Suna, em Konoha, em qualquer lugar, lá estavam as nuvens acompanhadas sempre no mesmo céu. Não importava quando... Até em meio a uma sangrenta guerra, lá estavam elas de novo, do mesmo jeito. Brancas, fofas, livres e normais. Indiferentes a tudo. Sempre, sempre...

"Shikamaru... ?"

Tinha ela também. Temari... Conhecera ela em um Chuunin Shiken. O único que fora classificado naquele exame. Quanto tempo se passou... E agora ela também era uma chuunin. Forte, superando mesmo ele (não que se achasse forte). E linda.

A garota olhava um tanto quanto decepcionada para o outro. '_Ele fica o dia inteiro olhando essas nuvens... Que idiota._' Deitou-se ao lado de Shikamaru, com os braços apoiados na cabeça.

"O que vê de interessante nisso?" perguntou a garota.

"Não sei."

Que pergunta incoveniente a de Temari. O que ele achava? Oras, o que importava para ela o que ele achava?

... Na verdade, ele mesmo não sabia explicar.

"Mas... Sinto que sou livre perto delas..."

"Como se pudesse trilhar meu próprio caminho sem se preocupar com as conseqüências... Um pequeno momento para me deixar levar por esse sentimento de... Realmente viver, ou algo assim... Sei lá."

"... Putz. Está me achando um estranho, certo?"

Estranho? Não exatamente. Até achava ele normal, perto de alguns outros que viviam naquela vila ninja. Estranho não... Digamos que misterioso.

"... Acho que nunca vou entender o que se passa pela sua cabeça" comentou a garota.

De fato, ele era diferente dos outros. E isso parecia atrair a atenção de Temari. Tantas ocasiões que passaram juntos até o momento, desde aquele exame Chuunin, e ele se destacava cada vez mais na visão da menina.

Passou a fitar o céu também, procurando (ou pelo menos tentando) ver o que ele via naquilo de tão interessante.

"Eu sou eu. Você é você. Acho que é por isso que não me entende..."

"É... Sabe... Você é um idiota, mas é uma pessoa legal." disse dando um sincero sorriso. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar ali. Principalmente ao lado dele.

"..." Aquele sorriso o cativava. Só ela conseguia fazer aquele sorriso. Só ela conseguia fazer isso com ele. '_Garota, você é complicada, mais que as outras... Muito mais, com certeza._' pensou Shikamaru encarando-a, que percebendo o olhar do garoto também desviou sua atenção para ele, um pouco incomodada.

"O que foi?" perguntou a jovem.

"Nada... Só estou te olhando"

"Então pare" disse determinada.

"Certo..." Virou o rosto, voltando a olhar as nuvens, o que deixou a garota um pouco chateada.

'_Eu mesma que quis que ele parasse... Que idiota eu sou_' pensou Temari balançando a cabeça negativamente, depois voltando a fitá-lo.

"Mas você continua me olhando..." disse calmo Shikamaru encarando-a novamente, deixando-a levemente corada.

"É que você é... Diferente..." Rapidamente, corrigiu a própria colocação: "Um idiota diferente."

"Que seja..." Shikamaru fechou os olhos. Parecia cansado da última missão, que realmente fora trabalhosa. Aquela vida não era para ele, Temari sabia.

"Por que escolheu ser um ninja?" perguntou, perturbando o descanso do outro.

"... Não sei."

"- gota -" Pensando bem, ele era estranho sim.

"Estava pensando nisso uns minutos atrás... Acho que você sabe o que se passa pela minha cabeça." disse dando um quase imperceptível sorriso, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Talvez."

... Ele ficava tão bonito com aquele rosto sereno, sem se preocupar com o mundo. '_Droga. Esse maldito..._' Tentava negar, mas toda vez que o via, era sempre a mesma coisa. O fato dele ser diferente dos outros a fazia ficar cada vez mais interessada nele. Além disso, aquele rosto... Ele era perfeito. Para ela, sim. Preguiçoso, idiota, calmo demais? É, com certeza. Mas...

"Pare com isso garota!" pensou alto a garota. '_O que eu fiz?_'

Apenas uma expressão confusa no rosto do garoto.

"Er... P-pensando alto, só isso" gaguejou, tentando consertar a besteira que fez.

"Certo..."

'_O que está acontecendo comigo... Droga_' pensava irritada Temari, com os punho cerrados.

Silêncio.

"... Acho que virei shinobi querendo uma vida legal" prosseguiu ele, de repente. "Mas essa vida não é para mim, como você deve saber..."

"Por que diz que eu sei?" disse ainda irritada.

"... Não sei. Você sabia, não sabia?"

"Quem cala consente." filosofou o garoto.

"Cala boca."

Longo intervalo de silêncio.

"Err, Shikamaru..."

"Fala alguma coisa" pediu a garota.

"Mas você disse para eu calar a boca..."

"- gota -" Não acreditava que estava gostando de um cara como ele. Não era possível, simplesmente.

Mais silêncio. Os dois passaram a olhar o céu. Já era o comecinho da noite. O sol já tinha tirado o time de campo, dando lugar à lua e suas inseparáveis estrelas. As nuvens? Estavam lá, como sempre. Dia ou noite, estavam sempre trabalhando.

'_Apesar de livres, sempre estão aí... Deve ser trabalhoso também..._' pensou o garoto.

Shikamaru virou para olhar a garota, e contemplar mais uma vez sua beleza. Amanhã de manhãzinha, provavelmente ela estaria indo embora mais uma vez. E ele ficaria sozinho mais uma vez. Não que não tivesse amigos, mas ela... Digamos que ela era especial. Era tão bom ficar do lado dela, nem que seja para ela ficar se achando superior perto dele, ou mandando ele fazer algo, ou chamando ele de idiota... Um momento a mais com ela era o que ele mais queria.

'_Ela está dormindo..._' Era mais bonita ainda dormindo. Não parecia irritada, como na maioria das vezes. Parecia feliz.

"Que saco. Vou ter que levá-la para casa..." Ele disse que saco? Quis dizer que ótimo! Foi até a garota e a pegou em seus braços, caminhando lentamente em direção a janela que levava para seu quarto.

Ficou observando atentamente cada traço, cada detalhe daquela face, daquele corpo, aproveitando que logo ela iria para sua vila... Será que lá ela era competida pelos garotos? Só de pensar nisso uma veia saltou em sua testa, nervoso (o que era fora de sua habitual calma, beirando a tédio).

Distraído, tropeçou em uma telha, quase caindo. Conseguiu equilibrar-se, insistentemente, como se o que segurasse fosse um objeto raro e único. Como realmente era. Continuou a caminhar, agora olhando para frente procurando não tropeçar novamente.

Não percebeu que a garota o observava, corada. Estava sendo carregada pelo garoto que mais amava. Ok, não era para tanto. Ou talvez...

Estava muito perto dele. Pelo menos bem mais do que estava habituada a ficar. Podia ouvir sua respiração, calma e compassada. Os olhos, fitando algum ponto interessante que ela não estava nem aí para saber o que era. Só queria ficar perto dele, até ter que voltar... Rezava para que uma próxima missão em conjunto a Konoha ocorresse logo. Nem que fosse apenas para olhá-lo, distante... Será que alguma garota de Konoha gostava dele? Só o pensamento a irritou, até uma conhecida voz murmurar algo para ela.

"Então você acordou..." Shikamaru olhou para o céu, tentando esconder o desconforto de ver que ela o olhava curiosa, querendo alguma explicação provavelmente. "Você dormiu, deduzi que a melhor opção seria trazê-la para dentro, senão você pegaria uma friagem... Mas se você está bem, então pode voltar para sua ca..." Um leve espirro por parte da garota. "sa."

"Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocup.."

"Isso pode gerar uma febre, espere aqui." disse o garoto enquanto a colocava delicadamente sobre sua cama, depois descendo por uma escada, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

'_Por que justo ele...?_'

"Voltei..." falou o garoto enquanto trazia uma caneca, que parecia ferver, nas mãos.

"Err... Shikamaru, isso não está... Quente?"

"Kuso." sussurrou antes de soltar a caneca no chão, balançando as mãos tentando amenizar a dor.

"-gota-" Que idiota... Mas que seja. Ele ficava tão bonitinho assim... Aliás, quando ele não estava bonito? Estava ela e seus pensamentos quando Shikamaru a desperta para realidade.

"Será que a senhorita não poderia me ajudar?" disse calmo, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que ela podia fazer naquela situação.

"Er.. Claro, seu baka" xingou irritada, levantando-se da cama e pegando os cacos da caneca, colocando num jornal, que foi devidamente embrulhado e jogado no lixinho perto dali.

"Você... Você es-está bem?" perguntou Temari hesitante.

"Hmm... Acho que não." disse dando os ombros.

"-gota-" Aproximou-se do garoto, devagar, como se ele fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Tocou leve e delicadamente em uma das mãos do garoto, analisando o machucado. Poderíamos dizer que não só o ferimento... Só de tocar nele já se sentia realizada. '_Maldito garoto_'

Os olhos se encontram. Ambos coram, confusos. Shikamaru resolve a situação.

"Como está?"

"... Não sei."

"-gota- Então por que demorou tanto?" perguntou, inocente.

"... Não é muito sério, acho que umas ataduras já resolveriam." mentiu a garota, sem olhar para ele.

"Certo..." murmurou pegando uma caixa em cima de uma armário próximo a ele. Sentou-se na cama, e fez seu curativo rapidamente. Tinha uma experiência limitada naquilo, mas o bastante para ajudar em casos de extrema necessidade. "... E você? Parece que já está bem..."

Ei, por que disse aquilo? Devia ter calado a boca e ela dormiria ali... Passaria a noite em claro, só observando-a. Vendo como ela era perfeita. Para ele, sim. Esperava que só para ele. Se visse algum garoto com ela... Só de pensar naquilo ficava irritado, com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

"Eu nunca te vejo assim, irritado." comentou a garota, provocante. "Queria saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça..."

"... Que seja." virou o rosto, escondendo um leve rubor.

"Então... Acho que vou embora... Já está tarde." falou olhando para o céu através da janela. "Kankurou e Kasumaru devem estar preocupados... Principalmente Kasumaru"

( - observação da autora - Kasumaru vai ser aproveitado aqui rapidamente... Lembrando que essa one-shot não tem nenhuma ligação com a minha fic Animação a mil! A perigosa missão, que aliás, recomendo! - foge com plaquinha brilhante e feliz escrito "Leiam!" - )

Shikamaru tinha esquecido completamente dele... Kasumaru. Aquele maldito ficava passando cantandas nela o dia inteiro. O que acontecia quando eles estavam na Suna, sem ele para vigiar? Que saco... Ela queria irritá-lo, só podia.

"... Problemática." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Era um ninja, não podia demonstrar suas emoções. Mas... Quem se importava naquele momento? Estava irritado. Até Naruto ia perceber o porquê. Só de ouvir aquele maldito nome... '_Aquele idiota..._' pensou cerrando os dentes.

**E**m algum lugar de Konoha...

Kasumaru: "Atchim! Aii..." murmurou enquanto passava a mão sobre o nariz. "Acho que Temari-chan deve tá falando de mim, hehe... Então tá tudo bem"

**V**oltando à casa de Shikamaru...

Estava Shikamaru com suas pragas sendo rogadas a Kasumaru, quando alguma coisa toca seu ombro, levemente. Mais precisamente uma mão, delicada mão... Dirigiu os olhos para ela, confuso.

"Não se preocupe... Kasumaru é só um idiota..." comentou segura a menina.

**E**m algum lugar de Konoha...

Kasumaru: "Atchim! Ai.. Teeemari-chaan! É hoje que hei de te conquistar!"

**V**oltando à casa de Shikamaru...

"Quem disse que eu estava preocupado com isso... ?" disse Shikamaru, voltando ao seu tom de habitual tédio.

"... Não sei. Você se preocupa, não se preocupa?" perguntou desafiante.

"Quem cala consente." falou, irônica.

"Problemática..."

"Idiota" rebateu Temari tirando a mão do ombro do garoto e sentando-se no lado oposto da cama.

Silêncio...

"... Eu não nasci para ser shinobi. Mas desde que sou o que sou agora, muita coisa mudou. Conheci muita coisa, aprendi muito." retomou o assunto subitamente, deixando Temari confusa. "Foi um saco, foi trabalhoso. Realmente foi. Mas acho que valeu a pena, por que..."

"Por quê... ?" indagou curiosa, vendo que o garoto olhava para o teto e começava a corar.

"Que saco."

"Ahn?"

Shikamaru se levanta lentamente e para na frente dela, encarando-a um pouco ruborizado, ficando na altura dela. Parecia analisá-la, seus olhos percorriam toda a face da garota, que corava cada vez mais. '_O que diabos ele está fazendo?_' pensa Temari.

"É complicado... Garotas, você..." ele fecha os olhos, e logo os abre junto de um sorriso. "Minha problemática..."

'_Minha?_' pensou uma confusa, e ao mesmo tempo feliz Temari. Inconscientemente o abraça. "Seu baka..." sussurra no ouvido de Shikamaru.

Descobriu porque valeu tanto a pena ele ter virado um shinobi. E o quanto valeu a pena ela virar uma kunoichi, lutar com ele no Chuunin Shiken, salvá-lo, irritá-lo, conviver com ele...

Separam-se, virando a cara tentando disfarçar o rubor.

"Talvez um dia eu me arrependa disso, mas..." diz Shikamaru, agora olhando Temari.

"Hm..." murmura ela dando um sorriso.

"Esse sorriso problemático não" disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Temari responde com uma risada. Definitivamente, não era ruim ficar com ele. Pelo contrário... Exatamente o contrário.

Foi surpreendida com um beijo, lento (bem ao estilo Shikamaru) e apaixonado.

Era difícil aceitar, logo ele... Parou de beijá-lo, olhando-o com a felicidade estampada no rosto.

"Eu..." começou toda corada.

"Economize palavras..." disse ele, determinado, abraçando-a.

"Shikamaru..."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Estavam os dois, juntos. Naquele mesmo telhado, daquela casa, humilde casa. Fazia um friozinho, mas quem disse que eles se importavam? Eram um casal apaixonado, com o fogo da juventude queimando dentro deles ( - comentário inútil - Ok, essa foi tosca, colocar uma dessas tiradinhas do tio Gai aqui foi tosco eu sei É que eu tava sem idéia e... Ai x.x - sendo apedrejada - ), o que de certa forma os aquecia. Olhavam para o céu.

"Sabe, não é tão ruim olhar as nuvens... Principalmente com... V-você aqui." comentou sem graça Temari.

"Você tá tão sem graça" disse o garoto rindo.

"Seu idiota."

"Que saco... Começou..." reclamou Shikamaru fechando os olhos, suspirando.

"Ainda não, meu idiota, hoje não..." falou divertida, enquanto abraçava mais forte Shikamaru.

"Ai, to ficando sem ar..."

"Você é mesmo um idiota, Shikamaru..."

"E você uma complicada..."

As nuvens estavam ali, como na maioria das vezes. Como todas aquelas estrelas e a brilhante lua, misturavam-se naquele céu escuro.

"As nuvens..." - sussurrou Shikamaru.

'_podem ser livres. Fazem o que querem nesse céu tão imenso. Não se preocupam com o futuro, não precisam passar por situações constrangedoras, complicadas, trabalhosas ou ridículas. Mas..._' - delicadamente, abraçou mais forte Temari, deixando-a mais próxima de si, o que deixou a garota mais confusa. '_Não podem ter o que tenho..._'

'_Invejem a mim, nuvens._'

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto não me pertence, vocês devem saber disso. Quem seria o baka que escreveria uma fic da própria história? o.oa (Decidi colocar aqui embaixo porque queria começar a fic daquele jeito ali xD)

Aqui está, um TemaShika para os que gostam tanto quanto eu desse casalzinho! É minha primeira one shot, não sei se ficou bom, mas acho que os personagens mantiveram suas características. Eu... Eu adoro esse casal! O.O Espero não ter estragado os coitadinhos xP

Rezo para que tenham tido uma boa e agradável leitura (e não aquelas leituras chatas e malditas xD)! Até a próxima gente n.n


End file.
